


When You Were Young

by TrickrTreason



Category: Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Book Universe, Other, based off badlydrawnbmc, getting high and eating pizza, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickrTreason/pseuds/TrickrTreason
Summary: Jeremy, his recently sentient after dying Squip and Michael plan a movie night





	When You Were Young

So it wasn’t that Jeremy had blown his twenty bucks meant for dinner on energy drinks and a Limp Bizkit cd-

 _‘That’s exactly what you did Jeremy,’_ piped in the voice of his Squip, who had taken to calling themself James for some reason. Jeremy didn’t question it, nor did he question how his Squip was still alive after the mountain dew code red, or even question the halo and wings that James wore.

 _‘They’re symbolic, Jeremy, it’s poetic.’_ Yeah, whatever. The point was he was walking to Michael’s house from school (Michael had skipped, he had an eye appointment earlier in the morning but Jeremy was sure he was playing Playstation by at least 12) and he didn’t have any food and that sucked because he knew Michael had some weed stashed away from the night his moms went out for date night and all they bought was gross gluten free foods.

 _‘Jeremy, turn right on this next stop,’_ James said calmly, not that they ever showed much emotion to begin with. Why? Jeremy thought back.

 _‘You’ll see,’_ James replied and Jeremy could have sworn he saw them winking behind their dark sunglasses. But Jeremy turned right regardless, trusting his Squip to not lead him down a bad path, it was the strip mall that had his and Michael’s favorite pizza place.

“Dude I already told you, I don’t have any money,” Jeremy snarked exasperatedly in his head. James sighed, hands on their hip.

 _‘Walk towards the ATM.’_ So Jeremy did. _‘Pretend to punch in a six digit code.’_ Okaaaay but what is he even- oh! A slightly crumpled twenty dollar bill slid out of the machine's slot. James!

“James! This is stealing!” Jeremy hissed out loud at the image in front of him. The Squip in question only shrugged and laughed daintily.

 _‘I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, you just logged into your bank account and took out twenty dollars,’_ they replied easily, like stealing wasn’t a crime. _‘Now don’t you want your pizza?’_

Jeremy’s mouth opened and closed in shock, to any outsider it seemed like a small breeze had completely flabbergasted him. Yeah, sure, why not?

 _‘That’s the spirit,_ ’ James cheered. He got a large pizza.

Half pepperoni and half pineapple and ham. And one slice of green pepper that James pleaded with Jeremy to buy, ignoring the fact that Squips can’t taste food. God, it was so hard to say no to them, even with the ever permanent sunglasses they had one serious puppy dog look.

_‘Call Michael, tell him we’ll be running a little late.’_

Jeremy fished his cellphone out of his pocket and punched in Michael’s number.

“Hey Michael,” he said.

“Hey Jerm,” he replied, smirk evident in his tone.

 _‘Hello Michael!’_ James chimed in, voice tinny from redirecting their qubits into the cellular waves.

“Hey James,” Michael replied, voice taking on a sweeter cadence. Even Michael was charmed by James when he got to meet them properly after their death and in return James was charmed by Michael. Jeremy couldn’t be sure but he was pretty certain James was getting nerdier the more they hung out with Jeremy and Michael. He definitely knew that James hadn’t always worn black nail polish or requested they listened to Evanescence.

“We’re running a little late Michael but I got us pizza and drinks,” Jeremy said walking while talking, multitasking. “But I should be there soon.”

“Wicked,” Michael said with a grin. “I just bought some good shit off of Rich and I was thinking we could make brownies, uhhh. That is if James is ok speaking Spanish for the night?” James chuckled.

 _‘I should be fine, I highly doubt your good shit is anything like ecstasy,’_ they said calmly, like a parent giving their child permission to act out for the night. Both Jeremy and Michael breathed a sigh of relief that yes, they could get baked without upsetting their new friend. And that's what James was, right? A friend? Just digital and one Michael could only hear through his cellphone or MP3.

 _‘Aww, Jeremy. Of course I think of you and Michael as friends,’_ James cooed giving Jeremy a cute smile that he scoffed at. Michael laughed.

“Are you guys doing that x-men telepathy shit again?” Michael asked, clearly amused. Jeremy sighed.

“They live in my brain, it's hard to hide anything from them,” he replied. James hipchecked him, laughing, it immediately brought Jeremy out of his mood. They were a completely different (person? Squip?) since they came back without an objective. Nerdy and strange and somehow they fit right in with Michael and Jeremy.

“-anyway, did you rent any movies?” Jeremy asked, getting back on topic. He was about a block max away from Michael’s house and holding both a pizza and his phone to ear was getting annoying.

“Duh, dude. I got like a bunch of movies to pick from,” Michael laughed. “Ok, I can see you coming down the street, I'm gonna let you go so I can lock my door.”

“Thanks man,” Jeremy said dryly. “See you soon.” He hung up.

Michael really did lock the door and laughed at Jeremy through the window as he struggled with the door for a good minute.

“Oh hey bud, I’m glad you’re here,” Michael said when he let a slightly disheveled Jeremy into the house. “There was this creepy weirdo outside my door trying to get in.” Jeremy huffed.

“Funny, did he look like he wanted to strangle you?” he asked, setting down the drink and pizza on Michael’s moms’ coffee table. Michael laughed and followed him into the living room.

“Yeah! Now, where’s my favorite Squip?” he called out. A tinny whirring sound started in his headphones.

 _‘I’m not sure Michael, there’s only one Squip here,’_ James’ voice sounded. Michael gasped dramatically.

“There they are! There’s my favorite Squip!” Michael couldn’t see it but James absolutely beamed under his praise, lines of code running excitedly through their body- it was kinda cute in a very sci-fi Matrix-y way.

“Now, are you dudes ready to bake some brownies,” Michael asked, fishing a small bottle of greenish yellow liquid out of his pant pockets. Jeremy raised his eyebrow.

“What the hell is that?” he asked.

“THC butter, told you I did my research,” Michael said smugly waving it. “Come into the kitchen, I got some boxes of brownie batter.”

It turns out baking weed brownies is less baking brownies and more eating the batter, singing Beverly Hills into the spoon and James reading the instructions and emphatically reminding them the accurate amount of THC butter to put into brownies, or that chocolate chips actually have small microchips in them to monitor the average American digestive system. Jeremy suspected James is wrong but he couldn’t be sure. When the brownies were finally in the oven they had to microwave their pizza slices to get them back to their former melty cheese glory.

 _‘Remember to save a few slices for after the brownies are finished baking,’_ James piped up, sitting themself next to Jeremy on the couch, the three of them were going through VHSs to watch. There were two votes for Freddy vs Jason (James and Michael, Jeremy would never admit it but he was too nervous to watch it) two votes for School of Rock (“It’s Jack Black, you can’t go wrong with Jack Black,” Michael and Jeremy agreed) and one vote for The Matrix Reloaded, which had been veto’d multiple times by Jeremy and Michael who think the franchise should just die already. Even James’ puppy dog eyes (sunglasses?) couldn’t convince them. When the brownies were finished and Jeremy went to bring them to the living room with oven mitts, Michael hurriedly put Freddy vs Jason into the VCR with cheers from James.

“You guys are dicks,” Jeremy pouted, cutting himself a too hot slice of brownie. He put it on his knee and tried to ignore how the screen burned orange with fire of the opening scene, Freddy’s voice growling through the speakers. As if in synch, Michael and James wrapped their arms around the obviously spooked Jeremy’s waist, helping him relax into their touch.

_‘It’s just a movie.’_

“There’s tits in the second bit.” the two of they said over each other, trying to comfort Jeremy. Jeremy picked at the brownie and popped a reasonably cooled bit into his mouth. You were supposed to go slow with edibles yeah?

 _‘Yes Jeremy, it will be better if you aren’t stoned into the couch,’_ James said, unaffected. They watched the movie in relative silence, the only sounds being the chewing of brownies and pizza and occasionally a loud gasp from Jeremy, followed by a laugh from Michael and soft comforting from James. That is until Jeremy felt a soft tugging on his shirt.

 _‘I think I would like my pizza now, Jeremy,’_ James said shyly, a soft smile playing on their lips. Jeremy eyed the lone slice of green pepper pizza.

“Sure dude, do you want me to describe it to you,” he asked, picking it up. James beamed.

 _‘Yes, I would like that very much,’_ they replied. Jeremy hesitated, he usually liked his pizza absolutely drenched in ranch but hey, he was a little high, food tastes better when you’re high right? He took a bite.

“Ohhh, crunchy,” he cringed. “The pepper is very crunchy, and uhh fresh? It kinda tastes like grass? The cheese is great, the cheese is the saving grace.” Michael rolled his eyes.

“Stop being a baby, Jeremy, you’re ruining James’ appetite,” he said like James had an appetite to ruin, and maybe they did. “Gimme.” He took a big bite of the pizza and chewed thoughtfully. Luckily for James, the strain did wonders on Michael’s tastebuds.

“Ok so first the cheese, its greasy and salty, all things cheese should be, it makes my mouth water, then the green peppers, they're crunchy and fresh but peppery. Not spicy but they have a nice refreshing kick.” James was practically in Jeremy’s lap, listening entranced with Michael’s description. “The sauce is sweet and savory, there's uhhh herbal hints of basil I think. It's very rich you know?” Michael giggled, he felt silly, like a tv chef describing their dish. James nodded, they were leaning in so close the tip of their nose almost touched Michael’s, their hands digging into Jeremy’s thighs, Jeremy would have to teach them about personal space on of these days.

 _'Thank you Michael,'_ they said almost reverently, curling back into Jeremy’s side. Michael snorted.

“No problem dude, now let's finish this movie.”

It turns out high amounts of THC and coziness leads to teenage boys falling asleep on the couch, heads resting on each other and mouths open. James used this time to finish their updates and rest their head on Jeremy’s chest, the sound of his heart beating steadily oddly soothing. They'd go into sleep mode soon but for now they wanted to embrace the feeling of the room. The dark living room only illuminated by a television screen, the sound muffled horror movie music and light snores. James cuddled closer to Jeremy and sighed happily, and wondered if it was them who improved Jeremy’s life, or the opposite.

 _'Goodnight Jeremy, goodnight Michael,'_ they said before entering sleep mode. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this plotless fluff!


End file.
